Eternal
by Phoenix Slave
Summary: Sasuke returns home and finds Itachi there. He tries to avoid incest and everything ends. I'm not good at summaries. Character death. Suicide. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.


**Eternal**

A huge lightning broke the night sky, followed by the low scream of the thunder. Rain started to pour and hit the ground with precise needles of cold water. Soon it began to spalsh everywhere around him as he walked towards the old abandoned house, slowly, like he just didn't care that the rain was flowing all over his body, through his hair, caressing his skin with icy, invisible hands, making him numb and tired.

His feet were taking him to that building he couldn't possibly forget about, the building that was hunting him in his dreams, driving him mad, making him kill just for its image to go away, ripping his soul and terrorizing his mind. Ah, the memories of childhood, horrible ghosts, restless spirits rummaging inside his body and mind like termites, ready to destroy his entire world if neccessary.

Sasuke didn't feel the cold and the wet touch of the rain. It was still not enough for his pain to go away, even for a few seconds. His raven locks were stuck on his cheeks as water ran over them in small streams, on his forehead and over his crimson sharingan. The darkness couldn't hide anything from that fierce look of the sharingan, that bloody stare, one of the things he had from his family.

There were only four things he had left from his family: the sharingan, in his blood and eyes, the name, with the entire history of his clan, the memories, too strong to simply be forgotten and the other Uchiha. He hated all of that but he somehow needed it all to survive. At least until one of those things was gone forever.

His long and white arm reached for the door handle and pushed it, opening the door to his prison. The air of abadonment, the smell of his dreams, the sound of silence he has been craving for so long... he was finally back home. He waited to feel a release, but he only felt like he had the entire weight of the world on his shoulders. Nothing was different. Not there, not inside him.

He looked around, but didn't move, as a small move of the sharingan was enough to surprise everything with a red coldness. He made a step on the dusty floorboard, drops of water dripping from his clothes, his hair and hands, like small drops of darkness. He could hear his heart struggling to face the past inside his body.

Sasuke wiped away the water on his forehead and made a soundless step, and another one, until he got used to walking like a ghost in the house of the past. He put one leg on the steps, not knowing if he really wanted to do it, but then shook his head and continued to climb the stairs as his memories ran through his mind like the rain outside. He could hear it and he could also hear the memories yelling, making everything that may have run through his head impossible to decipher.

He opened the door of his old bedroom and entered, leaving wet footsteps behind him, afraid of the ghosts that may have been there, afraid that his own ghost might have been in that room, that territory that used to be his. His sharingan caught two red lights near the window, another look gazing at him with the same cruel crimson irises.

Sasuke stopped in front of his own reflection, shown by the tall mirror through its dusty surface. Even through that dust, his image was still clear. His hair, wet, ebony-black, last cut with a kunai, spread around his head like the nimb of a dark angel. His skin, nearly white, even in that darkness, also caressed by cold drops of water, making his face look like marble. His eyes, burning in their depths and not only because of the sharingan.

He saw nothing of the child he used to be. No more innocence in those eyes, no smile on his lips, no sadness behind all that. No, he didn't feel anything except emptyness. He touched his reflection with long, cold fingers, waiting to see if that pale ghost that pretended to be him would do the same to reach him from the depths of the underworld.

A bit surprised that his movement was copied exactly, for a second he thought he saw a sneer dancing on the reflection's lips. The grip of cold reached his body and the almost imperceptible sound of a door clicked behind him. He closed his eyes and opened them again but didn't react when he saw the reflection of another ghost behind him, just as pale and alike him.

Was it his imagination? Had he gone mad? No. He was sure he could feel the warmth of the ghost's body barely reaching his back. He didn't have enough courage to turn around, but he hardly heard himself say in an unrecognisable dry voice: "Itachi." It sounded more like a call, a whisper on his lips, a wish, but showed no surprise. It was just some kind of acceptance.

Itachi's reflection was not wet at all, not even a single drop, so Sasuke thought he was probably already there by the time he arrived. His face so calm and devoided of feelings. He was still taller than Sasuke and, as they both knew it very well, still stronger. What was he doing there? Sasuke didn't want to know. He let his sharingan fade to the perfect black of eyes just to get rid of one resemblace to his brother's reflection.

"Go away." Sasuke snapped, unsure of what he had just said. He somehow hoped that his brother wouldn't listen and that's exctly what he did. No answer in return, just that crimson gaze over his shoulder, almost like searching thorugh his entire mind. He liked the presence of Itachi and at the same time, he didn't. It made him feel alive, but prisoner in a life he had never asked for.

"Why?" the answer finally came as a simple question, and yet behind it where so many other things to be debated. He could have given so many answers... he just let his heart pick one, but this time his voice quavered and Itachi noticed. "I hate you." the answer was. The older Uchiha came closer and Sasuke knew it was not only in the mirror.

He felt Itachi's chest close to his back and two strong hands turned him around, making him face the reality. Sasuke didn't want to look in those eyes, but he had to when Itachi had him inches away from his face. The boy gasped, but didn't move, as he couldn't escape the sharingan this time. It was hypnotizing him.

Itachi saw his entire body only by looking in his black eyes. He saw and felt the wet clothes tight around Sasuke's body, stuck to his skin the small hills that were his muscles. Something like the ghost of a smile flew over Itachi's lips. His brother was still just a kid. He liked to know that his brother was still a child somehow, but he knew that inside, deep inside, Sasuke had grown up.

The boy took his hands with disgust and threw himself backwards, hitting the mirror and falling over it in a rain of shivers. Itachi made a step to help him but Sasuke simply crawled back until his back hit the cold wall.

"Stay away!" the boy snapped, as the older Uchiha made a few steps towards him. He didn't stop when he heard his little brother's voice and silently said to himself that Sasuke's voice had finally deepened. "Fuck, I said stay away, Itachi!" Sasuke retorted violently, trying to get up and hit his older brother.

Itachi efortlessly caught Sasuke's fist in his, gripping it weakly enough for the boy's bones not to be broken, but strongly enough to make him kneel because of the pain. It was easy for him to keep the balance. Sasuke growled, hating the fact that he was actually demonstrating to his brother how weak he was and closed his eyes, trying not to voice his pain and make things worst.

He couldn't stop a small whine and Itachi frowled, gripping a bit harder before he let him go. Hadn't he been told that a shinobi shouldn't voice pain like that? He was a bit disappointed. His younger brother couldn't hide his weakness. What a shame. Sasuke ignored his numb fist and tried to hit Itachi with his knees, but the man easily stopped his every move by placing his own knee between Sasuke's legs, making him freeze.

"That's a good boy." the older Uchiha whispered.

Sasuke swallowed a thick lump in his throat and barely stopped himself from doing something stupid, like trying to hit Itachi again. He knew it was useless. That crimson gaze would have read his movement before he even finished it and his body was responding to the light touch of his brother's knee. Stupid sensitivity.

"Don't touch me!" he struggled, but stopped as he felt that sensation teasing him again. "Fuck you, Itachi! Let go of me!"

"No." he whispered, his lips resting just beside Sasuke's ear, knowing that a small whisper would be enough for him to hear what he had to say. He was always so right and so fucking sure about that. Sasuke wasn't like him, at least not from that point of view.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke gasped, trying to get himself as far from his knee as he could, even if he wouldn't let him. "What do you want?"

He slammed Sasuke against the wall and pinned both his arms above his head with only one hand, the other one sneaking into the sleeve of his cloak. Sasuke could almost see what was next and he cursed himself for being right about it, but he missed the worst part of it.

Itachi leaned forward, a few inches separating their faces. His sharingan was looking in Sasuke's black eyes, showing no emotion, no trace of humanity. His hand pulled a kunai hidden in his sleeve and pinned Sasuke's right wrist against the wall, making him scream and move his head forward, his lips accidentaly meeting Itachi's.

Sasuke gasped in shock, both from the pain and the connection between their lips and couldn't stop that piercing crimson stare in his brother's eyes, still showing no surprise. He finally broke the weird kiss and let out a cry because of the pain, feeling blood running down on his arm. Itachi chuckled, letting the boy's left arm fall numb from his grip.

"You..." Sasuke grawled, feeling guilty for moving his head as a reaction to the pain. Was that supposed to teach him not to show any sign of pain? Boy, Itachi had really strange methods of doing it. "... kissed me!" he finally spat, breathing hard because of his hurting wrist.

"No, little brother, you did." Itachi simply threw the truth in his face, not bothered by what had just happened.

"You just made me do it! You knew I would react to your stupid torture methods! Fuck you, Itachi! I'm going to kill you!"

"Brave words for a small boy." he sneered, moving his knee against Sasuke's obvious hardness, teasing him.

The boy jumped at the contact, hating himself for being so weak, so easy to mock and so... aroused by his own brother. He tried to deny that his body craved for those touches and used his free hand to push Itachi away. He only deepened the stab from his other wrist, gasping in pain.

"What-do-you-want?" Sasuke repeated slowly, like for a three-year old.

Itachi's lips rested on his temple before slowly moving down to his cheek, whispering along his burning skin.

"You."

Sasuke was annoyed by Itachi's investigation along the skin of his face, searching with his lips for places which begged for small kisses, caressing, tickling and warming on his way to the second place where the boy hated to feel his brother.

"S-stop! Itachi!" he whined.

"Why? You seem to like it." the older Uchiha said, pushing his knee up and making Sasuke choke on what was very much like a moan he had tried to stop.

"But this is _wrong_!" he hissed, shivering at the touch of his brother's lips on his exposed neck, at the light move of his eyelashes along his cheek. "This is terribly wrong! S-stop!"

"Just admit it, little brother. You want it."

"You're insane!" he snapped, feeling Itachi's hand running along his chest. "Don't touch me! Get off me and get out of here!"

His yells were stopped by Itachi, who had probably decided he had had enough of Sasuke's screams and kissed him, taking advantage of his brother's shock and slipping his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth, exploring as he let his hand go down over his prisoner's stomach, sneaking under his wet, cold clothes.

He broke the kiss and Sasuke struggled to regain his breath as his brother's able hands sneaked along his right arm, gripped the kunai and pulled it out, throwing it on the floor. Sasuke screamed, unable to ignore the pain and gripped his brother's cloak, staining it with warm blood.

"You maniac!" he yelled when he finally found the strength to do it.

As a response, Itachi took his wrist and gently licked the blood around the wound, then pushed his tongue in, making Sasuke scream again.

"No one will hear you, foolish little brother" he sneered, his lips carrying Sasuke's red blood, making him look almost like a vampire. "Maybe our family from inside their graves..."

"STOP!!!" Sasuke yelled, trying desperate to release himself from his brother.

His brother's knee moved a little more, mocking his weakness, another kiss stopped him from screaming and Itachi's cold hands slipped into his wet clothes. Sasuke couldn't stop his mind and soul screaming inside him: _"Incest incest incest incest!!!! Don't let him do this to you! What if they __**do**__ see you from their graves? How will you explain it to them after you die?? HOW???? HOW?????? HOW WILL YOU EVER ESCAPE THE PRISON OF HIS TOUCH ALL OVER YOUR TAINTED BODY???"_

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Sasuke hissed, straining his muscles painfully and pushing Itachi away from him, making the man stagger a few steps back, hiding his surprise from being pushed away like that.

"No choice, little brother." he snapped, concealing a smile.

The only thing Sasuke could think about was his brother's Tsukuyomi, so he tried to avoid visual contact with his brother's eyes, hoping that he would be able to prove himself worthy to be the avenger of the clan. Itachi didn't bother perform any jutsus, he just went back to Sasuke and gripped his wounded wrist, making him kneel again in front of him.

"Accept your weakness, Sasuke."

Sasuke bit his lower lip to blood and managed to pick up a shiver from the broken mirror with his free hand. He immediately used it, trying to brake through his brother's defense and aiming for his heart but Itachi stopped him by simply placing his arm in front of the sharp shiver, like a sacrifice: his left arm fell numb, bathing in blood, letting the shiver fall from the deep wound.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me." he sneered, mercilessly, still showing no sign of pain.

The boy let his head down for a moment, as if accepting his defeat, but when he rose his eyes and Itachi could see something in his now active Sharingan, something that made him tremble deep inside. The look of a murderer. The pleasure of catching the prey. The deadly gaze of someone who is about to kill. He loved to see that look in his brother's eyes.

"Let me go, brother." Sasuke whispered, lightly kissing the hand that painfully held his wrist. His free hand made it's way to his cloak, grabbed and pulled it, as if trying to get it off Itachi. The oder Uchiha still didn't let go of his wrist, but knelt in front of him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Sasuke went closer, his hand working at the collar of his brother's cloak, opening it with a light click. Itachi watched as his brother removed the heavy garment from his left shoulder, leting it fall on the dusty floorboard, waiting for him to let go of his wrist so he could take it off completely.

The ninja let his cloak fall and Sasuke kissed him gently, asking for permission to enter, and Itachi couldn't help but grant him acces, letting his little brother play, battle for domination and explore along his aniki's tongue. He slipped his hands under Itachi's fishnet, caressing his skin while teasing his hardness with his knee as a 'revenge'.

Itachi let out a soft moan, burying his hand's in Sasuke's black hair, as the boy walked his tongue along his collarbone, leaving a bloody trace behind, but Itachi was too intoxicated with his brother right now to notice. He felt his eyelashes tickling the skin on his neck and his hot breath coming over in small puffs along it.

As Sasuke sneaked his hand lower and lower, Itachi gasped and pulled back, choking and gazing at the sneer on his brother's face, at that criminal fire burning in the depths of his sharingan, realising that he had just been tricked, gripping his own throat with increasing fury. That damn nuisance!

"You!" he hissed, his voice hoarst and dry. "Tricked me!"

The boy grinned, revealing something shiny held tightly between his white teeth. Itach gasped again, falling to his knees in the dust. Blood was starting to get through his tight grip, pouring all over his chest, staining his fishnet.

"When did you become such a good actor?"

"I learned from the best." Sasuke smiled, spitting the sharp mirror shiver on the floorboard, right in front of his brother. Itachi looked at it, smiling for himself at the thought that his brother was indeed clever by pretending to kiss him on the neck just to cut his artery with a sharp piece of mirror. He had realised what Sasuke was doing a bit too late and now he was going to pay for his inattention. His artery hadn't been cut completely, but it was enough, thinking about the deep wound from his left arm as well.

Sasuke watched his brother fall on his hands and knees while walking towards him with steady paces, watching him die with his sharingan activated, not wanting to miss a bit. Itachi let himself collapse on the floorboard, weakened by the great loss of blood, let his sharingan fade to the dark brown of his eyes and smiled.

"Now you've got your revenge, Sasuke. What will you do next? Rebuild the clan?"

"I think I have a better idea." Sasuke answered, kneeling beside his brother.

"Tell me."

"You'll see." he whispered, leaning towards him and placing a kiss on his aniki's cold lips. "Soon, Itachi."

He felt Itachi pass away under his kiss and stood up, looking at him. Even in death, Itachi was still beautiful. Not like a man, not like a woman. Just uniquely beautiful. Why waste such beauty and power to earn hate and contempt? Sasuke would never understand but he knew that he was not going to let that affect him any longer.

Out there, where all the birds fly over the cemeteries, not knowing any bird whose name is Death and flies faster than humans can think, out there, where everything can be lost in less than a second, out there, where people look at the sky and whisper their prayers to a God they never really know, out there, where we all seem so small and where the rain alwas has an end. That's where Sasuke ended his life as an avenger.

He knelt on Itachi's grave for a few moments, letting the rain wash away all the rage inside him, letting go of his entire being for a minute. He stabbed the earth with his kunai and stood up, looking once more over his family's cemetery before heading towards the cliff, a place not far from there. It felt like he had left his soul in the cemetery. He felt free, and still... not. He was keeping himself bound to his brother and the death of his clan. He had to end it one way or another.

He remained on the edge of the cliff and looked down, his sharingan activated, gazing at the eternal distance from beneath his feet. Sasuke was attracted to it in a strange way, like it was the place where he belonged to. The sky still carried a dark battle between storm clouds, but far to the horizon, the redness of a beautiful sunset was reaching his sight. So beautiful. So normal. So... eternal.

Sasuke made a step and his sharingan saw the line of the rock disappear, replaced by the black storm clouds, water pouring on his face, a smile finding its place on his lips before his body was lost in the mist below, like a bird whose flight was broken. The blind bird of death came a few seconds after, carrying his broken soul on her wings as she flew out of the small canyon. Only his last thoughts lingered in her ears until they reached the gates of Hell: _"My eternal freedom at last."_


End file.
